This invention relates to an improved cover for an electrical outlet. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective cover for an elctrical outlet designed specifically to prevent access to such outlet when an electric plug is not inserted therein.
Various types of protective plates for exposed electrical outlets have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,464 to Hooser shows a safety shield for electric outlets provided with raised slide bars having notches cut in their outer edges and latches for cooperation therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,456 to Dola discloses a cover plate for an electrical receptacle comprising a wire spring biasing mechanism for shutters to assist return of the shutters to their normal position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,457 to Nickense describes a cover plate which is slidably attached to an electrical connector by means of a tab extending from the cover plate into a slot in the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,624 to Newman covers an electric wall outlet protector mountable on the existing outlet plate which includes doors swingable against a return spring bias to an open position. While these prior patents teach the broad concept of protective plates of various structural forms for electrical outlets, the device of this invention provides a new approach to the structure of cover plates which has certain advantages over the prior devices.